Five Percent
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: It's only five percent.


A/N: This is a companion piece to 'The Trio Ready To Take On The World' because I know I ended it pretty abruptly, so here's my 'I'm sorry' gesture. You should probably read TTRTTOTW before this; you may get confused if you don't.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Five Percent**

"Guys, I found something," Anna said and motioned for us to follow her.

She didn't mean the five other young children _along_ also.

"Uh, follow Dominic, yeah he'll show you," Anna said to the four other young kids who had followed herself, someone Luke had brought with us, and I into the back room of Emily and Richard's basement.

See, we were at the Gilmore's annual Christmas party. Anna, a boy our age, and I had been stuck with the young kids downstairs. There was Dominic age eleven, Patrick age ten, Brandon age seven, Luke age six, and Shane age three. Anna and I were in the middle of our first year in high school. We assumed the other boy was also our age and closed the door after the littlest one, Shane, had left through the connected bedroom.

The Gilmore basement was weird. The stairs went down and when you got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a door immediately to your left and to your right you could go into the main room. Through the door was the back room where there was a fridge and random junk scattered against every wall and another door that led to a bedroom. In the bedroom there was a bed and a couple dressers with a door that led to a small hallway with another door to a bathroom. If you left the hallway it brought you to the main room which had a picnic style table on one end and a round table at the other with a couch, two chairs, and a TV in between. Very complicated albeit, but it was always fun for the kids to play hide-and-go-seek in the dark. Oh yeah, next to the stairs on the right was a door that led to under the stairs which you could see from inside the backroom. Yup, very confusing layout.

Anna opened the fridge and smiled wickedly at its contents. The boy our age laughed, "Yum," he said.

I stayed silent, but smiled and rolled my eyes playfully at Anna and the boy.

"So, what's your name?" Anna asked the boy.

"Jess," he answered, "I only brought two cups down."

"Idiot," Anna muttered, "I'll go get more."

I was going to stop her, but she was already making her way upstairs to get me a cup.

"So, how do you know Luke?" I asked Jess.

"He's my uncle."

"Why are you here?" I asked as I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Lizzie was really high and totally trashed when Luke came to see us and decided he needed to take me out of there for a little. He's driving me back tomorrow morning I think," Jess answered.

"Oh, Anna and I grew up with Luke. We would have our other half, our mother figure here, but her mom wouldn't let her come," I smiled at him and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Oh, well, we should probably get back to the kiddies," Jess jerked his thumb backwards and I nodded as we made our way back into the main room.

Jess took a seat between Brandon and Shane on the couch while I took a seat on the edge of Anna's chair. She had come back downstairs as we were coming out of the backroom. Anna had gotten two more cups; jeez you'd think those two would know how to count being in the ninth grade and all, but no. Jess nodded at us letting us know that he would keep the kids occupied while we got the drinks. Yes, that was what Anna had found, a bunch of Smirnoffs, a few Coronas, some St. Paulie's, and a couple six packs of another kind of beer.

"Okay, we'll just open this…," Anna trailed off as she tried to open the Smirnoff. We decided on one of those because it would be the least notably missed.

She opened it and poured some into the two cups I was holding.

"Wait, where's your cup? That idiot didn't give me the other cups," Anna shook her head.

"Oh, I don't want any," I told her.

"What?"

"I don't drink Anna," I said plainly.

"Fine." And she poured the rest into her cup.

"Anna, these are not even," I laughed and looked at the two inches she had given Jess.

"Well even them out, you're the smart one," Anna snapped playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I evened out the cups. Anna was trying to think of a place that we could stash the bottle.

"Where are we going to put this?" she asked me.

"I don't know, just stick it behind some of this junk where they'll never look," I shrugged my shoulder.

"No! The maid will find it," Anna insisted and started walking into the bedroom and then through the hallway to the bathroom, "We'll hide it in the bathroom trashcan!"

"Oh yeah, so when they take out the trash, they can find it!" I said sarcastically.

Anna shrugged, "We'll wrap it in a bunch of toilet paper."

"Anna, that is so stupid," I said reasonably. Of course, she disregards me and does it anyway. Idiot.

She completely ignored me and continued on with her toilet paper cover up. I rolled my eyes and brought Jess' cup out to him. He smirked a thanks and took a sip letting out a satisfied sigh afterwards.

Later on, I was sitting on Anna's lap while we all watched 'Scarred' on MTV and Anna asked me to go see what the percent was for the Smirnoff. I did as I was asked and went discreetly into the backroom to check the bottle. I pulled one out and looked at the bottom front of the bottle which read five percent alcoholic. I made a face at the bottle and, shaking my head, put it back in the fridge.

As I quietly closed the door behind me, Anna turned in her chair to see what my results were. I put up five fingers and she made a face.

"Five percent," I said as I sat back down on her lap.

"That's like nothing," Anna scoffed.

"Yeah, I know," I replied easily as I watched some fat guy seriously injure his knee.

"Jess, it's only five percent," Anna called over to him.

"What?" stupid boy.

"Five percent," Anna said again, pointing to her cup.

"Oh, well that's dumb," he scoffed and also made a face.

"I'll be right back," Anna said as she gently shifted me into the chair and got up to go to the backroom.

"I know how to read a bottle, Anna," I call to her.

"I know, I'm checking something else," she replied.

I sighed and sank back into the chair, getting comfortable.

"I can't find the percent on the Corona," Anna told me as she came back in and knelt beside the chair.

I sighed dramatically, "I'll go look," I told her exasperatedly and walked back to the fridge. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Corona. I searched the whole bottle, but found nothing. Anna was right, it wasn't on there. "You're right, it's not on there."

"Jess, we can't find the percent on the Corona," Anna informed him. Dominic and Patrick had disappeared upstairs so it was safe to say the name of the beer out loud.

We had a conversation back and fourth for about two minutes before we decided that we would just get another Smirnoff, not wanting to risk getting too drunk or my grandparents noticing that anything was missing.

"Where did you put the last bottle?" Jess asked as he too came back to check the Corona bottles.

"In the trashcan in the bathroom," Anna replied absently.

"What? That's so stupid!" he exclaimed.

"It was all her," I insisted and motioned towards Anna who was trying to open the bottle, "Give me," I said exasperatedly and took the bottle easily opening it with my shirt.

Anna held out the two cups and I poured the clear substance skillfully into them, evening them out. Jake came and opened the door so Jess distracted him and went back out with the kids.

Anna and I laughed at the horrid look on Jess' face at going back with the kids and went through the bedroom back into the bathroom so that Anna could, once again, try and hide the bottle. And after about ten minutes of arguing, Jess came into the hallway with us.

"What are you guys doing?" he hissed in a whispered.

I shoved his cup in his hand, "She wants to hide it in the trashcan again!"

"Are you crazy!?" Jess asked incredulously, "That trashcan isn't even big enough to hide the _first_ bottle in it _let alone_ another one!"

"Fine!" Anna exclaimed, getting in Jess' face, "You guys find somewhere to fucking put it then!" and she marched back into the main area with the kids.

"Well, she's, uh, intense," Jess spoke slowly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, she gets like that sometimes, she'll be fine in a few minutes," I responded as I clasped my hands tightly in front of me and rocked back and fourth on my heels. So what? I was nervous. I'm not the one that all the guys approach at school; that's Anna.

"Want some?" Jess asked me as he held out his cup.

"I took a sip of it before I handed it to you," I confessed and blushed deeply. I guess I left that little detail out earlier…

Jess smirked and pulled his cup back to him, "I see," he said as he nodded his head.

"So, uh, where are we going to put this?" I asked, waving the bottle Anna had thrown to me as she was leaving.

"Roll it under the stairs," he answered as he shrugged and took a swig out of his cup.

"Why didn't we think of that…," I trailed off as I went back through the bedroom to the backroom and Jess followed closely behind me.

I crouched down and placed the bottle on the ground then gave it a push and watched it roll to the bottom of the stairs. "Well that was easy," I smiled as I stood up, wiped my hands together and turned to face Jess.

I didn't realize he was going to be two inches in front of me.

The look in his eyes scared me. I'm only fourteen. I've never had a guy look at me like he did, ever. There were millions of emotions running through his eyes. Lust, passion, pain, sadness, mischief, and many others that I couldn't quite place.

"H-hi," I stuttered and he smirked.

"Hey," he replied coolly.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed as my breath shallowed, my eyes closed slowly, and my head lulled back slightly. What was he doing to me?

"Shh," he whispered and set his cup down on the table beside us. I obliged, opened my eyes, and tried to calm my nerves. As his face came closer to mine I could smell the alcohol on his breath, not strong at all, but I mean he was just _so_ close.

And as soon as I thought he was going to kiss my lips, he ducked his head down and placed a soft kiss to my jaw. He left more of those soft—oh so soft—kisses to my chin and then stopped and looked up at me with lidded eyes. I looked into his eyes and tried to convey that this was okay. It seemed to work and he moved his lips on mine.

I delicately placed my hands on his shoulders and sighed into the kiss. He put his hands on my hips and drew me closer to him while also running his tongue across my bottom lip. I hesitantly parted my lips and he confidently slid his tongue in my mouth, exploring everywhere. He touched his tongue to my still one and I swear a spark flew through my body and ignited my whole body to flames. At this point, I couldn't suppress the moan rising in my throat which he skillfully swallowed. He pulled back slightly, scraping his teeth on my bottom lip and touching our foreheads together.

He smirked, "Hi."

"Hey," I replied.

--

"Oh my God!" I shot up from my position on our couch, sprawled out on top of Jess.

"What?" Jess asked lazily.

"You were _that_ guy," I breathed.

He simply smirked, "I was wondering when you would figure that out."

"You were my first kiss," I whispered tearfully.

"And your last," he replied and pulled me back down to place a gentle, loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he told me after we had parted and I settled myself back on top of him comfortably.

"I love you, too," I whispered and he kissed the top of my head.

I lifted my left hand and let the sunlight from the window reflect the engagement ring sitting on my ring finger.

--

"Jess!" we heard a woman call down to us.

"Yeah?" Jess called back, still looking into my dazed eyes.

"We're leaving," she growled.

"I didn't call her, Jess, I tried to keep her away," Luke said tiredly down to him.

"It's okay, I'm coming," Jess yelled.

My face fell a little, but I tried to keep a small smile. He leant in and kissed me with a desperate passion which I returned. He pulled back and our faces were centimeters apart.

"Goodbye Rory Gilmore," he whispered against my lips and left to go with whoever that lady was. I found later that that was his mom, or, Lizzie.

I brought my fingers to my lips and touched them lightly. I smiled, bit my lip, and picked up his cup. There was still about an inch left of liquid in it. I chugged it down and just as I finished letting the alcohol burn my throat, Anna popped in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, completely calmed down.

"Nothing," I smiled and we walked back out to the main room. The kids had gone back upstairs so Anna and I plopped down on the couch getting tangled in the fleece blankets thrown haphazardly on it and fell asleep until my mom woke us and told us we were leaving.

--

"I still can't believe that stupid drink only had five percent alcohol, what a waste," Jess scoffed.

"Yeah, five percent," I replied as I bit my lip and smiled, still looking at my finger happily.

"There better be more alcohol than that at our wedding," he muttered.

"Our wedding," I repeated, "We're getting married."

"Yeah, we are," Jess whispered and kissed me again.

My first and last kiss.

--

"You drank!?" Anna exclaimed.

"It was only five percent."

--

A/N: Okay, so, random much? Yeah, I know. This is based on a true event that happened last Friday. Well, the five percent thing anyway. So, I know it wasn't great or anything, but give me your thoughts. I haven't written in awhile and I need to know I haven't lost any skills. Let me know! Press the pretty little button!


End file.
